Dead Dreams Do Come True
by sonicguy1990
Summary: Dead dreams do come true. The story takes place in a dream bubble, Nepeta is feeling sad ever since Equius and Aradia ran off together. She walks around and found someone to talk to, will her dream come true? Or will it be shattered? -sonicguy1990
1. Being Alone

It happened more than a sweep ago when Gamzee killed Nepeta and her 'meowrail'. She really had no one to talk to ever since Equius and Aradia went somewhere, Feferi and Sollux are also gone somewhere. Probably somewhere nice, and Eridan wasn't even an option. She wouldn't even go near him, Tavros and Vriska are on a ship apparently, so that begs the question... What will Nepeta do?

"This is pretty boring without everyone, I just wished I at least had someone to talk to."

The female troll sighed at the fact Equius didn't really say goodbye to her, this made her feel really sad. There was nothing to do but just deal with the fact you were sleeping at the time, and Equius didn't want to wake you up. Well that is the only theory you can come up with at the moment, you decide it's best you better go out and visit someone in this horrible dream bubble. She got off the ground and walked around for what seemed like hours to her, but only minutes passed.

Nepeta sighed at the fact she didn't even tell the person she felt strongly in love with how she even felt; If only she didn't attack Gamzee. If only Equius didn't bow down to him, if only... If only what? She was to be afraid and not take action to the horrible goat fish that killed them both!? If only she was normal... She couldn't be normal, no matter how hard she tried...

The young troll just fell to the ground, tired of walking forever. She just laid there, sleeping. Which was irrelevant to her, but she just did it anyways. I mean what else is there to do in a dream bubble? I mean anything that brings interest to her, but shortly she dreamt. Once the mighty lioness awoken from her cat nap, she once again walked around sighing. She did this until something interesting took place, something Nepeta would never expect...


	2. A Familiar Troll

The troll quickly went behind a rather big rock and peaked her head over it.  
"Is it really pawsible that he is really there?"

She did wonder if her mind played tricks on her at that moment, or if the insanity of having no one to talk to was catching up with her. She found a sizable rock and threw it near the crab, she duck down as he looked around to see who threw it.

"WHAT THE SHIT?"  
He picked it up and wondered about the creature that almost got him with this rock, he set it down and shrugged as he began to slowly walk. Quickly Nepeta threw another at him, almost hitting him but once again, made sure he didn't see her.

"WHO THE HELL IS FUCKING THROWING ROCKS AT ME!?"  
He took around ten steps forward, then listened to any other sound. She worried that she would never see him again, she picked up another one and threw it at him. It hit the ground, he knew the direction of where it came from. She ducked once again, Nepeta was scared that the only person she would be able to talk to would go away. The only problem, she didn't know how to go up to him and talk to him. She didn't want to ruin the chance of him running away from her, though throwing rocks isn't the best solution...

"THERE YOU ARE, YOU INSUFFERABLE, ROCK THROWING NOOKSNIFFER! STOP ACTING LIKE A GRUB AND SHOW YOURSELF."  
The crab walked towards her direction, she didn't know what to do. It were too late now, as she calmly and slowly peeked over the rock.

"H-hi Karkitty." Nepeta said in a low toned voice.

Karkat had a shocked face, he didn't expect Nepeta to be here.  
"JESUS FUCK OF ALL ALTERNIA!" Karkat facepalmed.  
"WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE YOU? I JUST HAD TO FALL ASLEEP AND COME TO THIS BIG WONDERFUL GIFT OF ENDLESS SUFFERABLE FUCKERY." Karkat didn't looked angry or pissed, but kept a straight face.

"Sorry, it's not my fault mew came to my dream bubble." She looked at him, with her white eyes.

"OH SHIT THAT'S RIGHT... YOU'RE DEAD." Karkat became less hostile to her for some reason, maybe pity? Either that or Karkat doesn't really need to be an asshole to her at the moment.

"I have been for a long time, more than a sweep at least. I just wish I didn't go without doing something." She sighed as she went up to him.

"YEAH, I GUESS I'M SORRY FOR BEING ANGRY. I'M JUST NOT *EXCITED* TO SEE MY DEAD FRIENDS, ANYWAYS ABOUT YOUR *GOAL* IT'S NEVER GOING TO SUCCEEDED SO MIGHT AS WELL FORGET IT."

Nepeta never really wanted to get rid of that goal she had in mind. She could just tell him, but she wanted to set up a trap of course. One thing he could never resist, or something he might not resist.

"Mew know that goal can still happen, I just have to make it happen. Right now, I can just visualize it and take what I wanted ever since before I died."

He rolled his eyes "LIKE YOUR GOAL WILL JUST APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE AND JUST SHOW WITH A FLASHY GIANT SIGN SAYING 'WOW LOOK AT ME, YOUR SHITTY GOAL JUST CAME OUT OF THIN FUCKING AIR. BETTER GO FOR IT RIGHT NOW OR ELSE IT WON'T FUCKING HAPPEN AGAIN!' I MEAN NEPETA, THAT JUST DOESN'T HAPPEN FOR NO APPARENT REASON AT ALL."

Karkat didn't know how wrong he wer, Nepeta giggled at that.  
"It could happen if I only choose to believe Karkitty." Hoping her wish would come true.

"WELL IF I AM GOING TO WIN A MILLION BOONIES, ALL I HAVE TO DO IS JACK SHIT AND HAVE IT FALL OUT OF THE SKY? THAT JUST CAN'T HAPPEN NEPETA, *GOALS* JUST ARE SHITTY EXCUSES FOR LAZY SHITSTAINS TO GET THEIR LIFE TOGETHER. I MEAN, I HAD GOALS BUT I WAS NEVER ABLE TO COMPLETE THEM. WELL ALL OF THEM, BUT HOW ARE YOU SURE YOUR GOAL WILL HAPPEN?" He weren't sure Nepeta's goal would happen, if she only told him her goal.

"Well that's beclaws mew dont know what my goal is, or whatever it will be silly." Nepeta were determined to have her goal succeed before Karkat left her, the goal that she had drempt about was right there infront of the white eyes she had.

"THAT IS REALLY AMAZING TO HEAR, IT IS ALSO THE MOST FUCKING INSPIRING TRASH TO HEAR. I BET YOU HELPED MIL- NO TRILLIONS OF DEAD GHOSTS, JUST BY 'BELIEVING' IN THE ONE THING THAT THEY COULD NEVER HAVE OR WILL ACCOMPLISH."

Nepeta had a sad look on her face. "R-really Karkitty? Mew really think so?" She said in a sad tone.

Karkat felt like an asshole, more than usual at least.  
"SHIT I'M SORRY, I JUST NEED TO GET USED TO BEING IN DREAM BUBBLES. THEN MAYBE I CAN HELP YOU, FUCK I DON'T KNOW MAKE YOUR GOAL COME TRUE OR SOMEONE'S GOAL AT LEAST."

"Oh really Karkitty? Mew want me to make my goal come true?"  
Nepeta stopped looking sad, but had a straight face.

Karkat rolled his eyes and mumbled profanity under his breath. "FINE, I'LL DO WHATEVER THE HELL IT IS TO MAKE IT COME TRUE!" Karkat said throwing his hands in the air to show false enthusiasm.

"Thank mew Karkitty, that means a lot to me" She smiled after hearing that.

"YEAH, YOU'RE WELCOME. IS THERE ANYTHING TO DO AROUND HERE? OR AM I JUST GOING TO TALK TO YOU?"

Nepeta quickly said. "Who knows, I never looked. Mew might as well talk to me." Of course she had, nothing felt fun to her though. I mean, not anymore at least.

"OH MY SHIT." Karkat sighed "YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME, AT LEAST IT'S FUCKING BETTER THAN NOTHING. NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT TO SCRAPE MY HEARING CANAL WITH YOUR 'WONDERFUL' WORDS OF FALSE HOPE." He said to her in a calm tone.

Nepeta smiled, regarding the last comment he rudely made to her; She didn't seem to mind it though. "Well... I can tell mew about my favorite ships, or I can show mew my favorite spot I usually go to."

Karkat did not want to her her 'amazing' ships, he doesn't really have time for meaningless pairings. Then again, why would he go see an idiotic spot she loves. I mean it isn't that amazing if it's just some spot.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS, GO AHEAD AND TELL ME YOUR  
*SHIPS*"

Nepeta almost hugged him for saying that, but she didn't "Well, I can show mew my shippi-" Nepeta remembered her OTP was her and Karkat in the red quadrant. "Nah, mew don't want to see my shipping wall; It's really boring."

Karkat shrugged. "I DON'T REALLY MIND IT I GUESS, I MEAN IT'S JUST A WALL RIGHT?"

Nepeta shook her head. "Not really Karkitty."

"FINE, JUST TELL ME THE SHIPS"

Nepeta thought. "Well, my otp is something for another day. My top ship besides that has to be, Rose and Kanaya."  
Nepeta really liked that ship.

"THAT IS SO INTERESTING, TO *THINK* THAT IT COULD NEVER HAPPEN IN SWEEPS AND YOU CAME UP WITH IT ON THE SPOT." Karkat were being sarcastic

"Thank mew Karkitty." Nepeta smiled, Karkat was unsure if she got sarcasm or not.

"SURE, YOU'RE WELCOME FOR THAT WONDERFUL COMMENT."

"Heehee, I really want to show mew my favorite spot Karkitty. I just love the view, it's really purrity."

Karkat with two choices he faced, be alone and possible go fucking nuts by isolation, or go to her favorite spot

"THIS SPOT BETTER BE FUCKING WORTH IT"


	3. Bubble's paradise

Nepeta was glad that Karkat agreed to go to Nepeta's favorite spot in the dream bubble. She could admit her feelings that were hidden away from Karkat, or so she thought. Karkat knew of these feelings some what, and didn't want to talk about them. Who knows? Maybe Karkat just doesn't want to build a relationship with her, or just can't attempt to build one with her? Eventually Nepeta makes it to the special spot she had planned to tell him, Karkat was quite wrong when he discovers it is actually a beautiful place in the dream bubble to be. His jaw dropped once he gazed on the wonders that the spot held, he knew why Nepeta would even love a place like this.

"SO THIS IS THE LEGENDARY SPOT YOU HAVE BEEN RAMBLING ABOUT? LET ME JUST SAY IT IS BEAUTIFUL, JUST LI-"  
Karkat almost said something he might have regret.  
"JUST LIKE SOMETHING YOU WOULD HAVE LIKED, ANYWAYS SO DO YOU WANT TO TAKE ME AROUND THIS SPOT OR WHAT?"

Nepeta took him around the area, the 'spot' was actually not really a spot one would call it. She had over exagerated the size of it.  
"Did mew enjoy the tour Karkitty? Would mew like me to show it again?"

Karkat looked at the place.  
"MAYBE ANOTHER TIME, THANKS FOR SHOWING ME NEPETA. I GUESS YOU PROVED ME WRONG ALRIGHT, JUST DON'T TELL ANYONE."

Nepeta nodded  
"I purromise Karkitty, now since I proved mew wrong. Could mew make my one wish come true? I mean it is my only goal after all and mew care about me right?"

Karkat sighed while saying 'what the fuck ever' under his breath. "WELL I DO RESPECT YOU, AND I DID PROMISE YOU. EVEN IF SOME MAGICAL FORCE WAS ENOUGH TO HELP A TINY BIT BY 'BELIEVING' IN SOME MYSTICAL CRAP, YOUR *DREAM* CAN'T HAPPEN IF I DID HELP. I CAN'T TRY AND HELP NEPETA, I'M A HORRIBLE LEADER. WHAT COULD I EVER DO TO HELP YOU, OR ANYONE?"

Nepeta grabbed his arms  
"Mew was never a horrible leader, and I do not want mew to ever say that about yourself ever again. Do mew understand?"

Karkat were kind of surprised by this, hearing something nice about his leadership.  
"YES I UNDERSTAND ALRIGHT, BUT WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT MY LEADERSHIP OR ANYTHING ABOUT ME?"

Nepeta let go "Beclaws I care about mew Karkitty, and mew just never noticed the hints or anything while I were alive."  
Karkat had a thought, and knew where Nepeta might be going with this.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT HINTS FOR? HINTS AREN'T REALLY IMPORTANT NOW ARE THEY? I MEAN IT DOESN'T MATTER AT LEAST RIGHT NOW, LET'S JUST TALK ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE RIGHT NOW AND NOTHING RELATING TO WHAT I THINK YOU'RE EVEN TALKING ABOUT CURRENTLY."

Nepeta sighed. "Oh, I guess mew don't want to hear my goal then."

Karkat facepalms. "FINE, ALRIGHT NEPETA. JUST TELL ME WHAT I HAVE TO DO TO MAKE YOUR GOAL COME TRUE."


	4. Will you be my Matesprit Karkat?

Nepeta smiled at him.  
"Mew want to hear it? Listen carefully then."

Karkat rolled his eyes once again and leaned in to hear the 'secret' that Nepeta just had to tell him.  
"ALRIGHT NOW WH-!" Karkat said interupted by Nepeta quickly kissing his lips deeply and as passionate she could, she wanted him to be her Matesprit more than anything.

'WHAT THE SHIT?!' Karkat thought to himself, he knew some bullshit like this would happen. He didn't pull away for some reason, but he just let her kiss him.  
Why? Karkat weren't even sure himself.  
What felt like minutes was just seconds of Nepeta kissing his lips she finally let go of his face and blushed an olive green.

"How did mew enjoy that Karkitty?"  
She held his hand purring, then she looked into his eyes.  
"My goal is for mew to be my matesprit."

Karkat's jaw dropped, well not literally of course. He knew she had feelings for him, he didn't know what to tell her. He did respect her, found her nice to talk to, and he did felt flushed for her, but he just thought Nepeta could do better than him. Karkat decided to be her matesprit, the only thing is that this is a dream bubble and he would wake up soon. He wouldn't want her to be sad if he woke up, he then sighed deeply before saying.  
"FINE, BUT ONLY UNTIL I WAKE UP. PLUS I ALREADY KNEW YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME, IT IS SO OBVIOUS IT GIVES A SMELL OFF SAYING YOU'RE FLUSHED FOR ME. I JUST THOUGHT YOU COULD HAVE DONE BETTER IF I WEREN'T YOUR MATESPRIT, BUT I GUESS I SHOULD SAY I'M ALSO FLUSHED FOR YOU NEPETA."

"Really!" Nepeta said pouncing on top of his body kissing his cheek over and over. "I didn't know it was that obvious, but it doesn't matter now I just love mew so much Karkitty"

"I KNOW JUST GET OFF OF ME, SHIT THIS ISN'T AN AWFUL SMOOCHING PARTY NOW IS IT?" Karkat got up and dusted the invisible dust off of his body.

"So Karkitty, mew want to go somewhere more private?" Nepeta smirked at him, hinting to something sexual most likely.

"HOW ABOUT NO, I SAID I WOULD BE YOUR MATESPRIT. I DID NOT SAY I WOULD DO *THAT* WITH YOU NEPETA." Karkat said with a straight face, but were tempted to say yes for some reason.

"I was just messing with mew anyways Karkitty, I just got mew as a matesprit why would I want to do that right away?"

"OH, I DON'T KNOW WHY. MAYBE BECAUSE YOU WANTED ME SO BADLY APPARENTLY AND NOW YOU WANT MORE?"

"Just forget it alright?" Nepeta mumbled 'Maybe later then'  
Nepeta wanted it, but it seemed like Karkat didn't. She would not ask again unless the time was right.

"ALRIGHT NEPETA, IS THERE SOMEWHERE TO WATCH A ROMCOM OR SOMETHING?"

"Mew like romcoms? I have some back at my shipping wall, let's go to my den to watch them Karkitty."  
Nepeta took him into her 'den' if you could call it that, it was warm inside of the place for some reason and had nice furniture and a TV to watch the romcoms.

"I GOT TO ADMIT, THIS IS A NICE PLACE YOU GOT HE-" Karkat noticed the shipping wall and her 'OTP'.  
"I GUESS THAT IS A GREAT SHIPPING WALL" Karkat tried to sound nice about the shipping wall he didn't care about.

"Thanks Karkitty, now the movies are right over here" She took him to the couch that she found in the dream bubble, with Equius.  
"Now which one do mew like? This one or this one?"  
Nepeta said holding two DVDS.

"HMM... I GUESS THE ONE ON THE RIGHT, I HAVEN'T SEEN IT."  
Karkat was most certain he seen almost every Romcom at least once, maybe he missed it by mistake.

Nepeta put in the DVD and watched it with him, she curled up into a ball right next to his body purring and gave him a couple of kisses. Maybe even more or a whole lot, it doesn't matter because after the end of the movie Karkat was kissing her back deeply.

"Now Karkitty, do mew want to go somewhere more private?"  
Nepeta said trying to convince him to do it this time.

Karkat thought about it, he decided that it was only a dream bubble and nodded.

"YES, I WOULD LIKE TO NEPETA."


End file.
